After Paris
by L0LA95
Summary: My take on what might this season. Dick Wolf owns all, I just have fun typing down my take on the show. Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

She closed the file in front of her and tossed it on her desk. She heard her phone vibrate from inside her desk drawer. She knew who it was, but after the week she'd had, she didn't wanna deal with him at the moment. She just wanted to get home, change  
/into comfortable clothes, and snuggle on the couch with Noah. Her sweet baby boy. She couldn't believe that was already starting pre-k. Her heart broke that morning when she dropped him off and she could hear him call out to her as she walked

sound of her phone vibrating, again, brought her back from her thoughts. She sighed and took it out.

 _10:30 am_

 _Hey, up for lunch?_

 _-Ed_

 _1 pm_

 _Everything ok? Call me when you can._

 _-Ed_

 _5 pm_

 _Liv, seriously, is everything ok? I heard about the case._

 _-Ed_

 _5:15pm... 10 min ago_

 _Dinner? I can go ahead and order and have it ready at your place._

 _-Ed_

Ed... Edward Tucker. She was so lucky to have him in both her and Noah's life. He'd been a total surprise. She was so used to the no nonsense, rough around the edges Tucker, that when he showed his softer side, it took her by surprise. Just how he has  
/surprised her when he brought up Paris. It had been a wonderful two weeks with just him and Noah. No responsibilities, but just like every good thing, it came to an end. She was right back at work the following morning after landing, trying to keep  
/her mind off Dodds. She couldn't. Everywhere she looked, his photo was plastered, magazines, news papers, the news. It took a toll, not just personally, work wise and with Ed. She'd become over protective of her squad, and they all respected her  
for

/it, knowing she had to cope. But at the same time, she had been pushing Ed away, getting irritated when he kept checking up on her. She knew he meant well, but she just couldn't take it anymore, not after Chief Dodds blamed her for Mike's death.

She shook the thought out of her mind and replied.

 _Rain check. Just want to spend the night with Noah._

 _-Liv_

She looked up into the bullpen and saw that it was almost empty, except for a couple of detectives working OT and a few officers. She gathered her things and headed out, her phone vibrating in her pocket as she stepped into the elevator.

 _Ok... kiss Noah goodnight for me._

 _-Ed_

She put her phone in her purse as the doors opened. She decided to walk home, stopping on the way to get dinner. She hated pushing him away, but she just needed breathing space. She just needed to be alone for a while. Just her and Noah.

* * *

noshade=""

First fanfic so reviews are very much welcomed. My take on what might happen during S18, but might get some ideas off of the episodes.

Chapter 2 coming soon..


	2. Chapter 2

Again... I own nothing. Dick Wolf does

* * *

After dropping Noah off at preschool, which broke her heart again, she walked into her office, files in hand barely making it to her desk as a couple fell. She cursed under her breath and bent down to pick them up.

 _"Well that's a sight for sore eyes."_ He chuckled softly, making his way over to her from the couch as she stood back up, surprised to see him.

 _"Hi."_ She pecked his lips quickly. _"What are you doing here?"_ She circled around her desk, sitting down and sorting the files.

 _"Had a meeting nearby and wanted to see if you were up for lunch later..."_ He leaned on her desk, watching her fidget with the files.

 _"Sure, yea lunch is fine."_ She didn't look up, knowing he would be able to read her like a book and know that a lunch date was the last thing on her mind.

 _"So I'll meet you at the diner at 1?"_

 __

She nodded, turning her attention to her laptop. _"Diner. One. Got it."_ She logged on and checked her inbox, full, as usual. She felt his eyes on her and looked up. _"What?"_

 __

He opened his mouth to say something, opting for the ladder and checking his phone. _"Yea, diner at one."_ He said over his shoulder as he walked out, Fin walking in at the same time.

 _"Trouble in paradise?"_

 __

 _"Shut up Fin."_

 __

 _"You know he's been here since eight, brought you coffee."_ He nodded to the cup on her desk.

 _"Thanks, dad."_ She picked up the cup and took a sip, scrunching her nose when she noticed it was cold. She threw it away and stood up. _"Gonna fill me in on the case or another counseling session?"_

 __

He shrugged and headed back out into the bullpen, Liv eight behind him.

* * *

They had been at it all morning, checking traffic cams, going over alibis and witness confessions, no where closer to solving the case. She sat at her desk and checked her emails, noticing the time on her screen. 2:00. _"Shit..."_ she checked  
her phone. No missed calls or texts. He wasn't surprised. She blew him off. She hadn't even realized how quickly the time had gone by. She grabbed her phone and sent him a quick text.

 _Sorry._

 _-Liv_

 __

She put her phone in her drawer and headed back out into the bullpen.

* * *

The rest of their day had been a total bust, leading them back to square one. She'dsent everyone home around six, heading out as well. She unlocked her door, surprised to find her place so quiet. _"Lucy?"_ She closes her door and locked, setting  
her stuff down and heading into her apartment. _"Lucy? Noah?"_ She headed straight to Noah's room, only to stop short when she saw Ed come of the room, closing the door quietly.

 _"He's out like a light."_

 __

She nodded softly and headed to the kitchen, Ed waking around and sitting the the kitchen counter. She kept her back to him, opening her fridge and trying to keep herself busy by looking for something to eat, even though she knew she had nothing.

 _"I got your favorite from the diner.. it's in the microwave."_

 __

She closed the fridge and turned on the microwave to heat her food. _"Thanks."_ She smiled lightly at him and grabbed a glass of water.

 _"Busy day?"_

 __

 _"Yea, busy case."_

 __

Downs her water.

 _"Sorry about lunch... I didn't realize how quickly the ti-"_

 __

 _"Liv, stop."_ He looked at her, his soft blue eyes pleading with hers. _"You forgot, just say it, don't lie."_

 __

 _"I didn't forget.. I lost track of time."_ She set the glass down and folded her arms.

 _"What's going on Liv?"_

 __

 _"What do you mean?"_

 __

 _"What I mean is-"_

 __

Her phone started to ring, Carisi's name popping up. She looked at him for a few seconds before answering. He sighed and looked out the window into the city night sky.

 _"Sorry, I have to go..."_ her voice interrupted his thoughts.

 _"Go. I'll stay with Noah."_ He turned to look at her.

 _"You sure? I can call Lu-"_

 __

 _"Just go Liv."_

 __

She sighed and grabbed her things, heading out, leaving him standing in her living room. The microwave dinged and he took her plate out, looking at it for a few seconds before throwing the food away and rinsing the plate, putting it in the dishwasher.  
He sat on the couch and took out the small black box from the inside pocket of his suit. He set it down on the coffee table, opening it. _"She lost tack of time..."_

 __

* * *

Still playing around with this one. Haven't decided yet if I'll make it mine or follow the season, but will definitely play around with it until they let us know how Tuckson stands this season.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much to everyone who has favorited/followed this story! :)

So to answer a few questions... I'm kinda making it a mix of both the storyline this season and the ideas that pop into my head. So far, neither is looking good for Tuckson. If you watched he episode this past week, you know Carisi asked benson how things  
with Tucker were and she never got to answer him... not good.

Again, Dick Wolf owns all.

* * *

It had been a week since she left him in her apartment with Noah. Since that night, she'd barely heard from him. He messaged her twice, asking about how she and Noah were doing. They were growing apart, she could feel it, but she knew that Noah and her  
job would always come first. She got up, grabbed her purse and keys, heading out. _"Fin, you're in charge."_ She stated as she walked through the bullpen, headed towards the elevators. She made one stop before heading to her destination, knocking  
on his door and walking in before he invited her in.

 _"I bring food."_ She sat the bag down on his desk and smiled softly.

 _"Liv, what are you doing here?"_ He put he file aside and stood, staying behind his desk, folding his arms.

 _"Like I said, I bring food. And by the looks of it, you haven't had lunch either."_ She walked over to his couch, sitting down and placing the bag on the coffee table. _"Come on Ed... taking a few minutes off to eat will be fine."_ She started  
taking the contents of the bag out, keeping herself busy as she waited for him to join her. He sat down, leaving space between them, grabbing his food and staring to eat. After a few bites, he broke the silence, keeping his gaze on his plate as he  
spoke. _"How's Noah doing? Is he finally adjusting to preschool?"_ He took another bite, his gaze still on his plate.

 _"He's doing good."_ She sighed softly. _"I hate to admit, but he's really liking preschool."_ She smiles softly, setting her plate down and turning sideways to get a look at him. _"What about you? How have you been?"_

 __

He took another bite before answering her. _"Fine. Busy, but fine."_ He out his plate down and wiped his mouth with a napkin, reaching for one of the water bottles she'd brought. _"How are you? I know Noah can be a handful at times."_ He finally  
looked at her, his blue eyes shinning even though his face showed that he was exhausted and could use a few days to just sleep in.

 _"I'm good. Busy.."_ chuckles. _"But good."_ She smiles softly. _"I miss you"_ she says softly, resting a hand on his knee. _"Honestly.. I hate waking up to an empty bed, and having breakfast ready."_ She got a smile out of him when she  
said that, moving her hand to hold his, lacing their fingers together.

 _"I've missed you too Liv.."_ He looked down at their hands, rubbing her knuckles his his thumb. _"Maybe I can come over tonight.. if you don't catch a case."_ He looked back up at her, smiling softly.

 _"Yea, that'd be great. Noah's been asking for you, and I've missed you..."_ She moved closer, closing the distance between them. He smiles softly, bringing their hands up to his mouth, kissing he hand softly.

 _"Six ok?"_

 __

 _"Yea, it'll give Noah some time to see you before he goes to sleep."_ He nodded.

 _"Six it is."_

 __

He leaned in to kiss her when her phone rang, making both of them pull back. She looked at the ID and answered, leaving him to clean up thier lunch. She hung up after a few minutes, giving him an apologetic look.

 _"Sorry, Barba needs me. I'll see you tonight."_ She kisses his cheek softly before heading out. He watched her leave before closing his door and throwing their trash away. He sat down, turning his chair around so he could take a look at his view  
of the city, wondering how long it would be before she sent him a text, either cancelling their plans for the night or rescheduling. 

* * *

So yea... still have a few ideas bouncing around in my head.

I'll try to be more consistent with new chapters, will try to have them up every two days.

Hope you like it so far! Reviews are very much welcomed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! I know I said I'd try to update every two days... but life got in the way, along with a writers block. Some chaptersmight no be consistent with the previous ones. Ideas are just bouncing off my mind. Enjoy!**  
 **  
**

* * *

He was right. She'd called about an hour after she left, rescheduling their night. He didn't respond to her, just put his phone away after readingher message. Around 8, he got up, finished for the day, grabbed his things and made his way to the bar a few blocks from his office. He walked quickly, the November air definitely reminding him that winter was coming. As he got closer to the bar, he could see from the windows that there was already a nice crowd inside. Hopefully, all of the bar seats wouldn't be taken up since it seemed that it was mostly big crowds hanging out. He walked in and headed straight to the seat at the corner of the bar. As soon as he sat down, the bar tender came over and placed his usual on acoaster in front of him. He just nodded and took a long sip, letting the brown liquid burn down his throat, releasing some of the tension and definitely warming up the parts of his body that had been cooled down by the air outside. He looked around, finishing his drink, noticing it was mostly people in suits, winding down after a long week of work. For a Friday night, the bar wasn't doing too bad. It wasn't too full or too empty. He finished his drink, nodding at the bar tender for another glass. He scrolled through his phone, stopping at Olivia's name. He decided for a few minutes before giving in and calling to see how she was doing. He knew catching a case at the last minute always added stress, knowing she would rather be at home with Noah. He hung up after he got her voicemail, knowing she was probably in interrogation with someone. He downed his second glass, getting ready to go home, when he heard it. A laugh. Not just any laugh, but HER laugh. He whipped his head around, letting his eyes get adjusted to the dim lights. His eyes searched for a few minutes before spotting her, back booth in the corner. She was there, with her squad, laughing. He downed his drink, setting the glass down and signaling the bar tender for another one. He kept watching her, his eyes glued to her. He was about turn around and walk out, when he saw it, a hand circling around her waist resting at her lower back. It was low enough and discrete that the detectives in her squad didn't notice. She didn't seem to mind and actually seemed to be settling into the embrace. He stood up, leaving a few bills on the bar for his drink and turned, heading for the door when he heard Carisi call out for him. He stopped, taking a small breath before turning around and heading to their booth. He noticed that the hand on Liv's back had disappeared. He nodded at everyone at the booth, standing between Liv and Fin. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw who was to the right of Liv, the person who's hand it belonged to. Rafael fucking Barba.

 _"Join us for a celebratory drink?"_ Carisi smiled. _"Finally closed this bitch of a case."_ He chuckled, along with everyone else. He could feel Liv's eyes on him, but he ignored her.

 _"No. No, I'm headed home myself... it's been a long one and one bitch of day, full of surprises."_ He looked at Liv. _"Night."_ He looked around their booth before heading straight to the door through the sea of people that had over taken the bar. He could hear Liv's footsteps behind him but he refused to look back, making it outside and getting ready to hail a taxi when he heard her.

 _"Ed, wait!"_

 __

He ignored her and tried hailing a taxi, itching to get away, feeling the redness from angercreep up his neck.

 _"Ed.."_ she placed a hand on his shoulder. _" I can ex-"_

 __

 _"Save it Olivia."_ He looked at her, his blue eyes piercing into hers, full of anger and resentment. _"You should head back in... wouldn't want to keep them waiting."_ He turned away from her as his taxi pulled up. He jumped in and closed the door, locking it, before she had a chance to repsond. He gave the driver his address, and stared straight ahead as the driver took off. After a few blocks, he got his phone out and turned it off, not ready to deal with whatever excuse she'd come up with, wondering how many other times she had lied to him. And wondering exactly how long it had been going on with Barba. 

* * *

**So yea... like I said before, I'm putting my own twist into this. So far, it looks like things are not gonna work out between Liv and Tucker, which really sucks!**

 ****

 **Anyway, reviews are always welcomed, and the more I get, the more excited i become to write a new chapter.**

 ****

 **Promise I'll try to stick to my every other day updates!**

 **TTFN! (Tata for now)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Having too much fun with this. Updates taking longer than I thought because I really wanna make this a good one. Enjoy!_

* * *

She watched him leave, the cab disappearing after making a right turn. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed softly before heading back inside, joining the group again. After a few more drinks, everyone started heading home. Barba excused himself  
to the restroom, leaving her with her glass of wine, calling Ed again. As it had happened the last few calls, it went straight to voicemail. _"Hey, it's me again... call me?"_ Hangs up, putting her phone away as Barba joined her, taking his spot  
next to her.

 _"Headed home?"_ He folded his hands on the table and looked at her.

 _"Yea... I should."_ Stands, putting her jacket on and grabbing her purse before heading out, Barba right behind her.

 _"I'll walk you home."_ He offered, lining their arms together and heading to her apartment. They walked in silence for a few minutes before he spoke up. _"Think he saw?"_ He kept looking forward, his face showing no expression.

 _"Honestly.."_ sighs _"I just want to talk to him."_ Keeps walking, leaning on Barba a bit as the alcohol started to take effect. They walked a few more blocks before reaching her building, heading upstairs, Barba wanting to make sure that she  
got home ok.

 _"Get some rest Liv, don't overthink what happened tonight."_ He leaned in and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger for a few seconds before he headed down the hall to the elevator as she opened her door and headed straight to bed.  
/As soon as he got home, he grabbed the duffle bag by the front door and headed straight to the gym. After lifting weights and trying out the new treadmills, he wrapped his hands and started going at the punching bags. He got a few sparring rounds in before  
heading to the showers. He let the cold water rinse the remaining soap off his body, before wrapping a towel around his waist and heading to the steam rooms. He was glad he was alone, turning the temperature on high, leaning his head back against the  
wooden wall and closing his eyes, letting his body relax after hours of overworking it. After 20 minutes, he headed back to the locker rooms and changed, getting his phone and turning it on. He saw all of the missed calls and multiple voicemails she'd  
left. He sat down on the bench and listened, his anger returning s he could hear Barba in the background. After the last message, he grabbed his things and slammed his locker shut, staring at it for a few seconds before punching it. He winced as soon  
as he did it. He shook his hands for a few seconds before heading out, knowing he would need to ice it as soon as he got home.

He'd barely made into his apartment when he got the text, letting him know that for the next few days, he would be working alongside SVU. He set his phone down on the counter, grabbing a pack of ice from the freezer as he headed to his bedroom. He did  
not know what was going to happen or how he was going to handle everything. But he was sure of one thing, he did not want to be in the same room as Olivia and Barba. 

* * *

I know, I know... I haven't forgives out the whole Liv/Barba fiasco but I'm close to it. Is she really cheating on Tucker or is Barba just trying to ruffle some feathers in this relationship? Who knows.

More reviews, more chapters ? 


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry the super late update!!!

He walked through the doors of SVU, surprised to see that he was there before the rest of the squad. He took a seat at an empty desk near her office, setting his coffee down. He looked down at his hand, bruised with a few scratches. He cursed at himself silently for not putting an ice pack in it right away. He knew he'd have to get it checked out later. He heard footsteps coming, sitting up, waiting to see who was the first. He took a breath of relief when he saw that it was Carisi and Rollins.

 _"Captain... to what do we owe the pleasure?"_ Amanda set her things down, offering him a light smile.

 _"A case came through last night, one that requires my office to work with yours."_ He sipped his coffee, keeping his eyes on his phone.

 _"Liv should be here soon..."_ Amanda checked her phone. _"Shouldn't be much longer."_

 _"It's fine, I don't have to wait for her long, as long as one do you is up to date, you can fill her in."_ He got up and reviewed the file with them, leaving a copy, getting his things to go.

 _"If your sergeant has any questions, she can call my office"_ Tosses his coffee in the trash before heading out, waiting for the elevator. The doors dinged, he stepped aside to let people out, his head snapping up when he heard her voice.

 _"Ed..."_

She got out as he got in, not wanting to face her yet.

 _"A case came in that we need SVU's help... Rollins and Carisi can fill you in."_

The doors closed before she had a chance to say anything, his blue eyes filled with sadness and anger.


End file.
